I promise
by Kireshai
Summary: Harry makes the mistake of taking up with Draco Malfoy. oneshot. Drarry.


Hello readers! This is my latest fanfiction. Late in every sense of the word, in fact. It's the most recently written and is currently 10 days overdue... bad me! WHY is it overdue? Because it's birthday ffn for my friend, winnister!!and her birthday is the 3rd of October!!! I really did write it on time, you know... I just didn't type it up.

Note: Post- OOTP, Pre- HBP... just... because.

Disclaimer: Not mine at all... How sad... And I definitely get no money for it.

Genre: Oneshot.

Warnings: Dark!fic... What else? M-preg, slash, angst, character death... little bit of swearing, anal, I guess... yes, I'm going for a lemon.

Pairing: Harry/Draco.

Rating: I just upped the rating, NC-17.

**I PROMISE**

by Kireshai.

Life is just too cruel sometimes. Cruel in the hardest ways. That's what I think as I kneel on the floor of this dark place, the tears springing up in my eyes. I look up and I can see the emotionless orbs above me, pale and unfeeling. I stare into those eyes, and that's all I can think. Because it's so very, very true.

Right now, in this current moment, is not where my story begins. If a person were to understand what is happening, I would need to take them back to nearly a year ago. To the day I caught the Hogwarts express for my seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts.

I was so full of life back then, so happy, so hopeful, so free. I knew all that I wanted in the world, and all I had to do was reach out, to touch it, to taste it.

But still, as I look back now, through all that wonder and happiness, I was empty. Devoid on the inside. And I realise as well that I knew. I could feel the hole, the void within me. Growing larger and larger through the days like a cyclone. More than that, I knew why. Despite all my friends, all the people surrounding me, I was disconnected. I was alone.

Loneliness. That's the reason that I made that mistake. The terrible mistake of taking up with none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

I often would sit in the astronomy tower, to get away from people. And on Halloween night, I was there again. That was the night the astronomy tower did not keep someone away. Because that was the night Malfoy came to visit. I'd thought it innocent at the time, but I know now that it wasn't, and has never been, innocent.

I had been sitting in my favourite alcove, as always, thinking. Not of anything in particular, but life and its comings and goings. Soon afterwards, I was interrupted by, at that time, an unwelcome visitor.

Draco had sauntered slowly towards me in the darkness. He'd smirked at me as gracefully as he'd approached me. And then, in that silky-smooth voice of his, said in a whisper to me; "Nice night for gallivanting around saving the world, I'm wondering why the boy wonder himself isn't engaging in that fascinating pastime."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Blondie?"

"Just asking why you aren't saving the world like usual, Potty. Do you really need me to spell it out for you like that?"

"Do you want me to save the world?" The question had come out very suddenly. I didn't even pay attention to the insult.

"No... Not really."

"Then I won't. I promise." After saying it, I grinned at him. That had been the weirdest conversation I had ever had in my life, but it brought us to an odd sort of truce. We certainly weren't friends, but we no longer hated each other with a vengeance. That is, inside the alcove we didn't. During the day, and in public, we hated each other as much as we ever had.

Still, over the following weeks he visited me in my alcove every night. We'd talk, of nothing in particular, but of life, and of comings and goings. We slowly learnt a little more of each others' souls. A little a day.

* * *

On Christmas day our relationship changed once again. As usual, we were in 'our' alcove, talking of random topics. We had just lapsed into silence. Draco was biting his bottom lip in thought, and I, I was staring at said currently abused body part. Suddenly, he looked directly into my eyes, and smirked. He had caught me staring.

I blushed, and he smirked, if possible, even more smugly. He leaned forward until our noses were almost touching, then whispered to me. "Do you like my mouth, Potter?"

I swallowed, and looked at him embarrassedly. "I must confess... That I do."

Draco's eyes closed, before he spoke again. "Mmmm... So do I... It's so very... Useful."

"I'm sure it is..." I was finding the situation rather uncomfortable.

Draco opened his eyes and smiled. "Would you like to... know what I do with it?"

I swallowed again, and blinked, before stuttering out. "W-why n-not?"

With my assent, he moved the few scant centimetres it took to make our mouths connect. Within seconds, he had devoured my mouth, and even less seconds later, I responded, wrapping my arms around his neck. His tongue pressed against my mouth and I opened it willingly, giving him total access. We continued in that way until we needed to come up for air. But straight after, the gap between us closed again.

With that one passionate kiss, I felt the hole inside me opening up, and filling with something that I could not describe. And as the kiss continued, I felt a connection. A feeling that I had never felt in my life. I didn't know it at the time. But I know now what it is called. It is called love.

Oh, what a fool I was. To have fallen so easily. A fool blinded by false tears.

* * *

Throughout the weeks, we continued with our 'canoodling' in the alcove. Each time, going a little further. Each time, opening a little more to each other. In early March, we finally made love. At least, that was what I liked to call it. Draco just called it 'fucking'. And perhaps that's all it was to him, a fuck. Love probably didn't have anything to do with it. It was just a fuck.

We were, as always, snogging in a dark alcove, when Draco made the first move. I remember a lot about that night, but the thing I remember the most is the heat. The scorching heat his body gave off.

As we were kissing, he pushed me roughly against a wall, and started ripping off my robes. When he had finished, he pulled me off the wall, allowing my robes to fall to the ground. In that position, I unbuttoned his robes, before sliding them off his shoulders, still covered by his shirt. In much the same fashion, he ripped off my shirt, and I undid his, before we let them both slide off our shoulders. Once this task was completed, we came together again, our lips melding together and our tongues entwining in passion.

As we kissed, Draco unbuttoned my trousers, before letting them pool down around my ankles. Through the fabric of my underwear, he touched my already hardening penis, and I gasped into his mouth as I hardened even more. I pushed his hand away, and pulled down my underpants, before breaking off the kiss and turning to lean against the wall. Offering myself to him.

I heard him unzipping and removing his trousers, before swearing, and whispering a spell under his breath. Soon after, I felt his finger probing at my anus. It felt so... alien. After inserting one finger, he inserted another, scissoring them inside me and touching something that made me moan in pleasure. After adding another finger, he removed them, and they were soon replaced by something larger and much hotter.

As he thrust into me, I pushed back, enveloping him inside me. Once he was fully in, he began thrusting in and out, and I moaned as he continued to hit that spot. All too soon, I came, spattering my seed over the cold stone wall, and straight afterwards, Draco came inside me, filling me with his semen.

He withdrew, and I turned to face him, kissing him passionately. We stayed there for a while afterwards, lying on the ground in each others arms.

That was the first of many encounters of the kind, and the start of a short, sweet time for me. But happiness never lasts, not with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Earlier this evening, I received a note from Draco, telling me to miss the leaving feast and come down to the edge of the forbidden forest, to see something. Of course, I gladly skipped along for 'my' Draco, and when I met him at the edge of the forest, he smiled at me. "Glad you could come, Harry. Come here, and I'll show you it." He was holding a box in his hand, and as I walked over, he opened to reveal a gold ring.

When I reached him, he went down on one knee, and spoke gravely. "Harry, will you marry me?"

I blushed, before stuttering out "Y- yes." I reached for the ring, and as I touched it, I realised it might have been a mistake. I felt the familiar jerk behind my navel, then I landed on a cold stone floor, and as I looked up, I saw a pale face with red eyes and slits for nostrils, and I knew what I had done was the biggest mistake I had ever made.

* * *

At this exact moment, I am staring into the cold, grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, the man I fell in love with. I am kneeling before him, as he stands there with his wand at the ready. I can feel tears in my eyes as I continue to stare at the hard face before me, filled with malice and distaste.

"Why, Draco, why?" I scream the words, while the tears stream down my face.

The reply is a laugh. The cold, cruel, mocking laugh of man who feels nothing. Then he speaks four words which chill me to the bone. "My master wills it."

"I love you!" I don't know why I'm yelling it, but I do. "I thought you loved me too!"

"Love you, Potter? I love none. And I despise you. You are everything I hate, with your Gryffindor courage and values. You have been cheated by the people around you, they took away your chance for a happy life, and yet, you still protect them. You are a fool, and I do not care for fools."

There is nothing I can do to change his mind. I can tell he's been with Voldemort from the beginning. That his job was to get into my pants. Yet, there is something I must tell him before he kills me. Something I must tell him, in case he really does care. So I say it, in little more than a whisper. "Draco, my love... I'm... well, we're going to have a baby."

"Think again., Potter. There will be no children for you. And especially not with me. Did you think I would WANT to have a child with you? Or did you really believe that little proposal I said to you earlier? Forget it! You disgust me! I would never want a child of mine to have your blood in its veins! You should learn your place, Potter." He grins maliciously at these words. "You were never good enough for me. And now your place has changed again. You now belong," He raises his wand to point it at my forehead, "in the graveyard!"

I sit and look up at those eyes, now filled with pleasure at the upcoming kill. I do not make a move, do not try to defend myself, even though my wand is in my pocket. I just stare into the eyes above me and wait for my death. I won't try to save myself or anyone else anymore. After all, I promised not to.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

* * *

There we go... fully done fanfic... I doubt many people will read this, but, for those who do, REVIEW!! Tell me how evil I am!!! And I'll gladly take the censure.


End file.
